Forum:New Action Skills
Lately, I've been thinking about the Action Skills for each character, and have realized they are all a little ridiculous. A man with a magic bird in his pocket? A girl that goes into other dimensions for roughly 5 second? Don't get me wrong, I love Gearbox's choice for each character, but I personally think the Borderlands Community is a bit more creative. That's why I challenge you to post your coolest, funnest, most useful, or most ridiculous Action Skill you could possibly think of for any character, and teach Gearbox who's boss! Personally, I think a character that could magically spawn a ladder would be useful, because I'm sick of falling of ledges and having to backtrack forever to get back to where I was. Also then you could ride on top of the Rakk Hive. FireStridr 16:42, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, it would be cool if the hunter could manipulate a group of other animals, like a group of Skags or a formation of Rakks and use them as support animals. Obviously, Siren needs ... :Seductress: +% chance Enemies will lower their weapons and try their best pickup line. :Down Boy: +% chance Creatures will stop their attack and sit, rollover, or hump your leg. :Last Man Standing: +% chance Enemies will kill each other in bid to be your mate. -- MeMadeIt 17:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! LOL!! Haha! MeMadelt that's hilarious! I would pay good money to see that! - Tellegro That would be the best thing ever. Imagine Sledge's best pickup line - You good look Sledge like you! A Lonely Nomad 18:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) This was mentioned by me in other threads, but Brick should have the ability to pick enemies up and use them as a weapon. think about it, picking up a bandit and using him as a club to wack another bandit. Another is the ability to pickup enemies and throw them. And it would be made enev better with Bricks own pet skag, which he can pick up and throw at a bandit, and the skag would eat the bandits face. That shit be awesome!!! Lone-Wanderer 18:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) good lil giggle MeMa^^, i personally just wish phoenix would use the equipped artifact and not fire alwaysDemonique 21:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :D @ FireStridr Yeah magical ladder, or maybe magical grapling hook just like in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. @ MeMadelt: yeah that skills would add true RPG element to the game. In case you havent noticed I'm not serious. @ Lone-Wanderer: I doubt that Brick should have pet skag since he hates them. IIRC fluf-wise skags ate Priscilla - Brick's dog. Whacking and throwing enimies sounds cool but it would take out Brick's brawler aspect, as well as would,say, wielding Sledge's Sledge (Hammer) Z.Zoric :They could let Berserk stay with Brick, but instead implement a combination, like LMB+RMB to grapple and enemy, the next button press will throw that enemy at the crosshairs' general direction. Warmonger256 09:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC) A few more ... Brick: :Roid Rage - +% chance to increase melee damage; +% chance Omega Assassins will laugh at your tiny pee-pee immediately halting your melee attack :Samson - +% chance to rip off Enemy limbs and use them as clubs :Here, Catch - +% chance to throw Enemies as finishing move during melee :SBD - +% chance to fart toxic gas during Fight for Life, highly effective in enclosed spaces, and giving new meaning to Second Wind Hunter: :Flying High - +% chance for Bloodwing to cause enemies to drop Pineapple Express :Don't Look Up - +% chance for Bloodwing to poop on Enemies temporarily blinding them :X-Ray Vision - +% chance for Enemies to appear naked when zoomed in Solider: :Don't Drop the Soap - +% chance Enemies will halt attacks and offer to show you the secret hot springs :It's Twue! - +% chance Tannis will ask you to dine on schnitzengruben :Scooby Doo - +% chance for turret to distract Creatures by shooting Scooby Snacks instead of rockets -- MeMadeIt 08:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC)